


Calm Me Down

by LadyTsukiko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTsukiko/pseuds/LadyTsukiko
Summary: It's been nine years since her turning. Every full moon in June, the same dream plagues her. Only one thing can calm her down...okay, maybe two things.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fenrir Greyback
Kudos: 10
Collections: Midnight Moonrise Fest 2021





	Calm Me Down

June 9, 1994

She ran. Ran as fast as her legs could carry her. 

She needed to get away. If she stopped now, there was no telling what would happen to her…to them. In the past two years, she felt an overwhelming need to protect Harry. She would do so no matter the cost. Being one of her only friends, he was too important to her.

Stumbling to a stop after being a great distance away, she ducked behind the nearest object. Hermione had her back pressed against a tree. For once, she was happy that she braided up her hair. The bark of the tree was digging through her grey sweatshirt and hair. For this late spring, the night air was crisp. If it were not for the situation that she was in, it would have been a perfect night. She would have been in the Astronomy tower reading her latest book. 

Looking up at the sky, the moon shone down in all its glory. Taunting her. It was all its fault for the events that were happening. If it were not for the moon, everything would have been under control. She glared at it. Little did she know that it was going to change her life.

She turned her head to the right, seeing Harry looking right back at her as he stood behind another tree. His eyes were wide, the green in them shining bright. She moved her lips to mouth to him, ‘Run!’. He must have understood because he shook his head furiously. She glared at him and mouthed ‘Go!’. Stepping away from the tree, she darted off away from Harry. 

As she was running, she let out another howl.

This is what got them here in the first place. Using the time turner to bring them back, she originally howled to distract Professor Lupin. However, that plan was not all the way thought through. Harry and she now had him chasing them throughout the forest. Normally, a werewolf would only respond from those of his own kind.

Dodging through the trees, she could feel him on her tail. The hairs on the back of her neck standing up. It was becoming harder to breathe. Her chest was tight and burning. Her heart was thundering. Hermione could feel herself beginning to run out of steam.

She felt his paw swiping at her leg. She tripped. Falling to the ground, she screamed as she rolled. Feeling the massive body above her. She gasped as she opened her eyes to see piercing amber eyes staring down at her. Its mouth moving closer to her jugular. 

June 14, 2003

Hermione jolted awake, her chest heaving. Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm herself. Reaching to her right shoulder, she rubbed it gently. Every time that she had this dream her bite would throb. That was the night that she was bitten, 9 years ago. Still, to this day, she refused to call it a nightmare. 

Sighing softly, she looked at the massive body lying next to her. She smiled slightly. Her life has changed drastically since her biting. She never thought that she would be mated to this man. If someone told her this years ago, she would have considered them crazy. Knowing that sleep would evade her for the rest of the night, she got up.

Slipping from the bed, she grabbed the silk dressing gown that was on the chair by the bed. Putting it on to cover herself, she let out another sigh. This was one of her favorites. This garment went through a lot. It was stunning emerald green with grey trim. However, her mate had an issue with clothing. It went through a lot of reparos.

But she loved it. Her mate got it for her because he knew how much she loved her Hogwarts house. During her sorting in her first year, it came as a surprise to everyone. It is rare that a muggleborn would be sorted into Slytherin. However, that made her strive to prove her whole house wrong. She was the top student in the school, making them question what their parents taught them.

Tiptoeing out of the room, she took one last look at her mate. Even in the dark, he was a handsome man. Smiling, she closed the door behind her. They lived in a cottage deep in the woods. It was almost something out of a children’s story.

Their home was modest yet modern, it was a two-story stone cottage with two chimneys. One for the kitchen, the other for her potion lab. There were 4 bedrooms, a living space, a kitchen, and a library. The living space reminded her of the Slytherin common room. Her mate, when he found her, decided to build it for her. He loved to live out in the forest, it called to him. However, he knew that she would not want to live in a tent. And seeing how she knew he wanted to be close to his pack, she agreed to live here. It was one of the best decisions that she has ever made. 

Making her way into the kitchen, she waved her hand to light the pilot on the stove. Waving her other hand, the ingredients for hot chocolate started coming out. Humming softly, she moved gracefully around the area. She was thankful that she was able to convince her mate of getting updated appliances. While she was at Hogwarts, she was able to figure out how to combine electricity and magic together so they would not cancel each other out.

About 10 minutes later, her hot chocolate was done. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, she took a deep breath of it. Bringing her cup up to her lips, she took a sip. As the warmth of the drink filled her, she let out a deep moan. This was one of her favorite drinks, she always drunk a cup before the full moon. It was also a great way of calming her down.

Being lost in the moment, she did not hear the movement behind her. It was only when she felt the massive body behind her, that she became aware that her mate was up. She should have realized that he was going to be waking up. It was rare that he would sleep so long without her. 

“Had your dream again, girly?” his voice was gruff and laden with sleep. That always sent a shiver down her spine. She loved when he called her girly. Over the years it lost its taunting and malice and has since become a term of endearment.

Setting her cup down on the counter, leaning back against his chest, she looked up at him. The top of her head only came to the bottom of his chest. “Sorry to wake you Fenrir.” She says to him. Turning around, she took a good look at him.

Magic was a beautiful thing. Fenrir Greyback was 77 years old and looked no older than someone in their mid-30’s. His body stood a foot taller than her 5’3” tall self. His frame was massive but in a thickly muscled way. For him to be a wolf, she could compare his body to almost bear-like. His hair was the only thing that showed his age. It was nicely salt and peppered. She was able to convince him to not dye it. It hung in waves to his shoulders. Hermione could guarantee that it was as soft as it looks.

Her favorite features of his were his facial features. His jaw was chiseled, lips were full in the shape of a cupid’s bow. What got her, however, was his eyes. They were a startling light grey. However, when he was angry or lustful, they would darken. It was almost a resemblance of a raging storm. She loved it.

As she was looking him over, Fenrir gave her a smile. Bending down, he kissed her hard. The kiss surprised her enough to emit a gasp. This allowed Fenrir to be able to slide his tongue into her mouth. Letting out a deeper moan, Hermione pressed her body against his as she got lost in the feeling of him. Fenrir back her up against the counter, moving his hands to her hips, he hoisted her up on the counter. 

Hearing a rip, she pulled back. Now that she was at eye level with him, she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Fenrir,” She sighed out his name. “You did it again.”

Smirking at her, his eyes were a dark storm. Moving his head to her neck and he licked her mating mark. 

“You know that I’ll take care of it. But first I need to take care of you.” His voice became deeper, the sleep in it disappearing. Tapping her thighs, she wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck. Moving his hands under her butt, he gripped it as he stepped away. Turning, he made his way back to their bedroom.

Only he knew how to calm her down.


End file.
